1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display apparatus includes a backlight assembly and a display panel. The backlight assembly emits light, and the display panel displays an image using the light from the backlight assembly. A light source may be disposed at a side portion of the backlight assembly, which is called as an edge-illumination type backlight assembly, to decrease the thickness of a display apparatus.
The edge-illumination type backlight assembly includes a light guide plate and a reflective plate. The light guide plate guides the light from the light source disposed at the side of the light guide plate. The reflective plate is disposed under the light guide plate and reflects the light to the display panel. Recently, a newly developed structure of the display apparatus does not include the light guide plate, to decrease the weight of a display apparatus and maintain a uniformity of luminance.
However, in an edge-illumination type backlight assembly not having the light guide plate, since a light emitting diode (LED) is mainly used as the light source, which is a point light source providing the light to all directions, a light-emitting direction of the LED should be focused onto the display panel, to increase the uniformity of luminance.
Thus, a specially designed structure has been developed to decrease an angle of the light emitted from an LED. However, such a structure results in increased bezel thickness and/or increased display apparatus thickness. In addition, heat from an LED is hard to dissipate.